warfarepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Warfare Online
:::::: Warfare Online is the third game in the Warfare series, and is developed by Con Artist Games and published by Con Artist Games. It is a strategy game which features new 3D graphics, new gameplay and the first Warfare game to feature online 1vs1 battle through the used of the Unity engine. The game is an in-direct sequel to Warfare 1944, set during the fictional modern day war where the nations fight against each other. Currently there are only two different nation the player can choose: United States of America and Russian Federation. The game was released 8th May 2017 and was available for free to play in Steam. It also required to have an official Con Artist Games Account to play. As of September 19th 2017, Con has announce that Warfare Online servers will be shut down in October 1st 2017 thus making the game permanently unplayble after Oct 1st. Gameplay The basic gameplay of Warfare Online are similar to Warfare 1944 however with some major differences. Winning Conditions There are two ways to win: Low outpost health, or Outpost Destroyed. To get the Low outpost health victory, the player must lower the enemy player outpost health to lower than your outpost health until the timer runs out or a stalemate occurs. To get the Outpost Destroyed victory, the player must destroy the enemy player outpost by reducing its health to zero. Unlike Warfare 1944, The winning conditions can be random depends on the player performance in game. Timer and Stalemate Timer: During a Battle with other players or Bots, there is an invisible timer that counts down during a battle. should the player reach 10:00 minutes in game, the timer appears showing the player how much time the player have to defeat the enemy. If the time runs out and both players outpost have equal health, the battle will consider to be a draw. However if the player outpost health is lower than the other player outpost the other player wins the battle. The maximum time for the player to beat the enemy in game is 15:00 minutes Stalemate: If both players run out of units reinforcement and reinforcement assets will results a stalemate, the winning conditions are still applies as mention above Units and Abilities The Units in Warfare Online still retained their mechanics and gameplay in the previous game such as the reinforcement timer, the ability to throw grenades,etc. However unlike the previous games, the units now have limited used by numbers of reinforcement, if the numbers are depleted to zero the player are unable to spawn that units anymore, unless they use some support assets that restores some numbers of reinforcement. The game adds two new units: the IMV (Infantry Mobility Vehicle) and LAV (Light Armor Vehicles), and some Units have their in game changes or haven't implement for example: the Bazooka team have their name change to AT (Anti-Tank) team however their ability is still retained, the absent of the Officer in game, etc. Unlike the previous games where the units have upgrades, the units now gain experience points through kills to unlock new weapons, kits and training for them to equip on or off. Each weapons, kits and training have their advantage, disadvantage and play style for the player to customize. The player can also apply skins to different units to customize their camouflage. In later game updates more units will be available. Support Assets Support assets in Warfare Online gives the player an advantage over the enemy, whether it is a boost to damage to friendly troops or a 500IB bomb that wipes out enemy offense. Support Assets fall under the categories of Logistics, Fire Support, Network, Command, and Support Units. Fire Support allows the player to take out critical enemy defense beforehand, while Support Units deploy extra reinforcements onto the battlefield. Logistics, Command and Network usually either gives boosts to friendly troops or debuffs to enemy troops. A sub-category of support assets, Countermeasures, are reactive and are activated once a certain criteria is set. For example, the HELM-D asset activates once the enemy uses a fire support and denies it. New 3D map layouts There are currently 6 maps in Warfare Online. They are Alpine, Blizzard, Trail, Downtown, Storm, and Village. Alpine: Infantry based pushes map with many covers Blizzard: Has relatively little cover, making massive pushes harder. Trail: The center ledge makes infantry based pushes vulnerable to fire support, especially the 500IB bomb. Downtown: Large map where Fire Supports, Units movements are unpredictable and a lot of covers Storm: Similar to Alpine but has less covers and some one-sided covers on both sides Village: With some additional cover near the outpost, enemy infantry pushed can outrun friendly deployed units Trivia Category:Games